


Sticky Situation

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has a close encounter with duct tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

“Oh…. God…. Trow~a” Quatre’s hips canted forward and back then thrust up as Trowa rode him to mutual climax. He pulled the brunet down and nuzzled his hair basking in the warm afterglow after the heated passion of just a moment before. After a few moments he shifted back against the padding of Heavyarm’s pilot chair. Feeling a tug in his nether regions he winced and shifted again. The pressure increased and he whispered into Trowa’s ear. 

“As much as I love cuddling with you Trowa I need you to move please. My balls are getting squished here.” 

Trowa grinned and kissed Quatre lightly before sliding his ass back to where it was resting almost on Quatre’s knees. 

“Better?”

Quatre shifted again and this time the tug was a sharp pull “Actually no.” 

Trowa frowned and pushed back so that he landed in a crouch, his eyes on level with Quatre’s knees. He tapped them lightly with his fingers and said, “Spread your legs’” 

Quatre complied and the tug eased a tiny bit. Trowa leaned forward and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. 

“Can you tell what’s wrong?” 

“Yeah” was the enigmatic reply. 

“Are you going to enlighten me any time soon?” The annoyance in Quatre’s voice was unmistakable. 

“Well” Trowa began looking around nervously. “You remember that tear in the seat? The one I covered with duct tape until I could get it repaired?”

“Ye~s” Quatre’s brow wrinkled in confusion about the seemly irrelevant information Trowa was insisting on injecting into the conversation. 

“It looks like it came loose when we were squirming around earlier.” 

Quatre blinked then frowned as confusion gave way to comprehension “So” he said in a deceptively calm voice “what you’re telling me is that I’m duct taped to the seat of your Gundam by my /balls/? His voice rose in timbre and volume until it echoed around the confined area of the cockpit. 

Trowa nodded having the sense of self-preservation not to laugh even though he could feel the mirth bubbling up inside him. The glint in his eyes betrayed him and Quatre’s narrowed in response. 

“This. Is. not. Funny!”

Trowa nodded obediently and reached for the shiny silver strip. His agile fingers grasped the corner of the tape and he tugged. Quatre’s eyes watered and both hands clamped down on his privates. 

“What the /fuck/ do you think you’re doing?” He demanded his voice cracking on the final word.

“I thought I’d just rip it off, like a band-aid. Its less painful if you do it quickly.” 

“No way in /hell/” Quatre clutched himself a little tighter. “I like my balls right where they are thank you very much!” 

“Just one…”

“no” 

“I’ll be….”

“No”

“I promise….” 

“NO”

“I’ll only take….”

”/NO/!”

“I’ll kiss them…”

“Damn it Trowa you are /not/ ripping the skin off my balls! And that’s final!” 

Trowa sighed and settled back on his heels, studying his agitated lover. “What do you propose we do then?” 

“Lube” 

Trowa shook his head and repeated the word slowly. “Lube? Is this some kind of new kink?”

“No” the blond spit out “take the lube and work it into and around the tape. It should help break the adhesive seal.” 

Trowa considered this for a moment then did as Quatre asked. It took a few moments for the slippery substance to be absorbed but eventually he was able to peel back one tiny corner of the tape. 

An hour and a tube of lube later Quatre was free and sporting a nice red rectangle across his lower genitals. He winced and whimpered as he pulled on first his boxers and then his pants. Without a word he stormed somewhat bow legged and stiff out onto the platform in front of the cockpit. At the end he turned and announced “next time we do it in /my/ Gundam” before lowering himself to the ground. 

Trowa watched him go cringing in sympathy at his slow and painful gait. When the blond was clear of the hanger he went back inside and shut the door behind him. Checking to verify his external speakers were off he collapsed into the seat and howled with laughter till tears ran down his face.


End file.
